A suturing and cutting apparatus for surgery has been widely used for suturing wounds, suturing and cutting internal tissues, and a suturing and cutting apparatus for endoscopic surgery has been exploited nowadays. Endoscopic surgery, also called laparoscope surgery, uses electron images instead of looking with naked eyes, uses a slender instrument instead of fingers, and aims to accomplish observation, diagnosis, cutting, suturing and other therapies with a smallest incision path, a minimum damage of tissues, a least stress reaction of organisms.
The suturing and cutting apparatus for endoscopic surgery, generally comprises an instrument platform and a head portion mounted detachably on this platform, the instrument platform comprises an actuating handle, the detachable head portion comprises a body and a head portion mounted on the distal end of the body, the body comprises a sleeve and an actuating assembly set in the sleeve; the head portion is a portion to implement the action of cutting and suturing, which comprises a cartridge assembly, an anvil assembly and a cutting assembly, the head portion of the suturing and cutting apparatus can get close to the operating position with a trocar going through a little incision of body to operate. Under the actuation of the actuating handle, the actuating assembly pushes the cartridge assembly and the cutting assembly to accomplish the suturing and cutting operation. Generally, the head portion is mounted on the distal end of the body with an articulated mechanism, with this articulated mechanism, users can remotely operate the head portion to make it to rotate clockwise or anticlockwise relative to the body.
In the suturing and cutting apparatus for endoscopic surgery nowadays, the head portion can be rotated to any side relative to the body at a largest angle of about 45 degree, which usually cannot fulfill the operating requirement of a surgery doctor in specific operation practices. Hence, nowadays, there is an urgent need for a suturing and cutting apparatus for endoscopic surgery with a head portion capable of being rotated a larger angle.